Mi tío Itachi y Yo
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Porque siempre Sarada decía... —Mi tío Itachi es el mejor de todos los tíos que hay en el mundo, ¡shannaro!... Conjunto de drabbles, con un Itachi vivo y una tierna Sarada. Drabble especial: Hokage. FINAL. Gracias por leer.
1. Peinado

**N**aruto © **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

.

.

**M**i tío **I**tachi y **Y**o

.

.

**D**rabble **1**

**P**einado

.

.

Suspira por enésima vez en todo el rato que lleva sentado, esperado que todo terminara de una buena vez, sí, él es una persona demasiada paciente y más cuando se trata de situaciones sumamente difíciles… Pero esto… Es demasiado para su capacidad de paciencia, pero si se trataba de ella haría lo posible para que su resistencia durara más. Le da un reojo las paredes de habitación, solo podría ver algunas fotos familiares, la mayoría era de ella y sus padres y solo unas cuantas solo estaba él con ella. Vaya, vaya, para ser la habitación de una niña no era tan decorativo como otras habitaciones que ha visto, al igual que la cama no estaba infestado de muñecas y peluches, solo unos cuantos juguetes para su diversión.

Luego ve un dinosaurio verde de peluche, las ganas de reír aparecen de manera sorpresiva, sin embargo lo controla al cubrir su boca con su mano, le da buenos recuerdos; siente un jalón fuerte en su cabello largo, trata de resistirlo, por desgracia deja escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor y su acompañante lo escucha, parando lo que está haciendo.

—Lo siento tío Itachi, te jale muy fuerte el cabello—se disculpó Sarada totalmente apenada—. No fue mi intención.

—No te preocupes Sarada—sonrió Itachi, mirando tiernamente a su sobrina—, solo fue un jaloncito, no dolió.

— ¿Seguro?—frunció el ceño la Uchiha, no muy segura de la respuesta de su tío—. Si quieres ya no jugamos…

—Sarada…—volteó a ver a su sobrina, luego junto los dedos del medio y el índice para después darle un golpecito en la frente de Sarada, como lo hace con su hermano menor, Sasuke—. Perdóname por hacerte preocupar, estoy bien, tranquila. Seguimos jugando.

Debía de admitir que el jalón en su cabello si dolió, pero le encantaba jugar con su única sobrina y no quería que por cosas poco significantes se acabara la diversión; quería aprovechar el tiempo con Sarada y no quería que buenos momentos se perdieran como le sucedió con Sasuke.

— ¡Bien!—exclamó feliz Sarada, tomando el mango del peine con entusiasmo.

Itachi sonríe, tendrá demasiada suerte si no se queda calvo con tantos jalones que le da su linda sobrina. Sarada le cepilla el cabello con delicadeza, haciendo lo posible en eliminar los nudos del cabello; tarda tiempo en cepillarlo con facilidad pero luego de unos minutos lo consigue. Divide el cabello de su tío en dos, toma una mitad del cabello y lo amarra con una liga. Lo mismo hace con la otra mitad, Sarada queda encantada, sin embargo siente que algo malo le falta; lo ve una y otra vez, pensando que le hace falta… ¿Qué será?

—Mmm… Algo falta… Pero no sé qué es…

Piensa por un rato, Itachi la mira y sonríe tiernamente.

Sin duda es hija de Sasuke.

Sarada sigue pensando, entonces su foco imaginario se le prendió, tiene una gran y magnífica idea. Tomo entre sus cosas un lindo moño rosado, con mucho cuidado se lo puso en el cabello de su pobre tío y… ¡Listo! Su obra artística está lista.

— ¡Terminé!—exclamó feliz la niña y luego le pasó un espejo a su tío Itachi—. ¿Qué te parece tío?

Itachi tomó el espejo, en el fondo no quería verse para nada en el mundo pero no podía negarse, eso lastimaría los sentimientos de su sobrina y eso no se lo perdonaría. Lo único que pudo hacer es verse en el espejo, sonreír y decir:

—Me veo… ¡Precioso!

— ¡Shannaro!—exclamó apretando los puños la pequeña Uchiha.

.

.


	2. La hora del baño

**N**aruto © **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**.**

**.**

**M**i tío **I**tachi y **Y**o

**.**

**.**

**D**rabble **2**

**L**a hora del baño

**.**

**.**

Vio su rostro reflejarse en el agua por unos segundos, de repente, su imagen se distorsionó al mover el agua con su mano derecha y solo se mostraba las ondas que se producía en aquel líquido por el movimiento. Se dio cuenta que la temperatura del agua estaba perfecta para poner bañar a su primera sobrina de 9 meses, dio un aplauso y con demasiado emoción, fue a traer a Sarada.

Llegó a la cuna de Sarada y vio al bebé sumamente feliz. Itachi sonrió, con mucho cuidado le quitó su ropa hasta dejarla desnuda, la cargó y la llevó a la tina; Sarada no se movió mucho, al contrario, al pequeña Uchiha se sentía feliz que su tío Itachi estuviera con ella.

— ¡Es hora del baño!—anunció Itachi, con cuidado puso a la Uchiha a la tina—. Muy bien Sarada, te voy a dejar muy limpia.

Sarada solo se rio.

Itachi limpió a su sobrina con la esponja, Sarada disfrutaba el baño y más la espuma que salía en su cuerpecito, lo cual se le hizo extraño a Itachi, cuando se trata la hora del baño los niños son un dolor de muela, o por lo menos Itachi observó cuando su hermano era niño y no quería bañarse. Quizá a los niños no les gustan el baño pero a los bebés sí, no lo sabía con exactitud.

Después de terminar de tallar a su sobrina, tomó el bote de champú y se aplicó un poco del líquido en el cabello de su sobrina. Itachi le dio pequeños masajes al cabello, Sarada dio golpes al agua con una sonrisa; algunas gotas de agua llegó a la cara de Itachi, el tío Uchiha sonrió y mágicamente sacó un patito de hule, haciendo que Sarada se emocione y extendiera sus brazos al querer alcanzar el patito de hule.

—Sí Sarada—colocó el patito de hule en la tina—, mira como flota el patito—dijo el Uchiha felizmente y el bebé observa curiosamente el juguete.

Ella toca el juguete tímidamente, el patito se mueve sin hundirse en la tina, Sarada lo vuelve a toca ahora con más fuerza y el resultado es el mismo. Eso hace feliz a Sarada y aplaude varias veces. A Itachi le encanta que su sobrina sonría, eso le trae muchos recuerdos.

Termina de limpiar a su sobrina, una vez que le quita la espuma de su cuerpo la saca de la tina y utiliza su toalla de color rojo para secarla y envolverla. La mira por unos segundos, se ve tan tierna con su cabello revuelto y aun con gotas de agua en su suave piel. Itachi no puede evitarlo y le da un tierno abrazo a Sarada.

—Eres tan linda Sarada.

Después le pone su pañal tranquilamente, luego su mameluco para dormir, la peina y ya está.

Sarada está limpia e Itachi satisfecho. Pero entonces…

— ¡Whhuaa!—llora Sarada, hay una gran probabilidad que su sobrina Sarada tenga hambre.

Ahora Itachi será un chef profesional para su sobrina.

**.**

**.**


	3. Jugar

**N**aruto © **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**.**

**.**

**M**i tio **I**tachi y **Y**o

**.**

**.**

**D**rabble **3**

**J**ugar

**.**

**.**

— ¡Te encontré tío!—exclamó felizmente Sarada al encontrar a su tío Itachi escondido en un gran arbusto—. ¡Soy la mejor en el juego del escondite! ¡Shannaro!

—Bien Sarada, lo has hecho muy bien—dijo Itachi sonriente, sintiéndose orgulloso por su sobrina y es que lo encontró más rápido que Sasuke, Itachi pensó que Sarada puede superar a su padre si entrena duro y que tenga la voluntad de hacerlo.

— ¡Claro que sí tío!

—Pero… Aun no has ganado—anunció el Uchiha haciendo un sello ninja, Sarada elevó la ceja derecha, tratando de comprender el mensaje que dijo su pariente; entonces Itachi aplicó un poco de chakra y desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡¿Qué…?!— sus ojos se pusieron como platos, casi los lentes se le cayeron a la niña debido a la impresión. No podía creerlo, su tío… su tío…—. ¡Eso es trampa tío! ¡No es justo! ¡Shannaro!

Después de un tiempo Sarada finalmente encuentra a su tío—otra vez—, aunque esta vez no estaba muy contenta con Itachi porque hizo trampa en el juego de las escondidas, él había prometido que nada de usar habilidades ninjas, bueno, si su tío había dicho que si se pudiera usar sus habilidades ninjas ella, por obvias razones, ganaría fácilmente ese juego pero… ¡Él no dijo! ¡Es trampa! ¡TRAMPA!

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo?—preguntó inocentemente Itachi, aguantándose en no reírse al ver como su linda sobrina inflaba sus mejillas de una manera muy chistosa y ella apartaba su mirada al no querer ver a su tío—. ¿Sarada?

—Es obvio, ¿no?—respondió Sarada aun manteniendo su berrinche—. Hiciste trampa, y tú me habías prometido nada de habilidades ninja, tío—terminó de explicar y otra vez infló sus mejillas.

—Bueno, tiene razón Sarada, yo te había prometido que nada de técnicas ninjas—habló Itachi demasiado tranquilo y acompañado con una sonrisa, luego coloca su mano derecha en la cabeza de su sobrina y despeinó un poco el cabello negro de la niña—. Perdóname, ya no lo vuelvo hacer. ¿Me perdonas?

—Mmmmm…—Sarada dejó descansar sus mejillas por un tiempo, aun seria le dio un reojo a su tío, después poco a poco se tranquilizó hasta el punto de sonreír y abrazar a su tío—. Está bien, te perdono tío Itachi.

Itachi acepta con gusto el abrazo, suspiro satisfactoriamente, justo pasó cuando Sasuke se molestó con él porque también no cumplió su promesa en no utilizar sus habilidades ninjas, lo bueno es que ya está solucionado y su sobrina ya no estaba molesta.

—Este…—se acomodó los lentes y con un sonrojo en su rostro habló Sarada—… ¿Podemos seguir jugando?

—Por supuesto Sarada—respondió contento Itachi.

— ¡Sí!— gritó emocionado Sarada, resistiendo en saltar de alegría—. Pero ya no a las escondidas, mejor otro juego.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué jugamos Sarada?

— ¡A las atrapadas!—a una velocidad impresionante tocó el brazo y empezó a correr—. ¡Las traes!

—Vale, vale…

—Pero antes…—Sarada se detuvo, luego sacó una esfera gris, lo dejó caer al suelo y el humo apareció, cubriendo el cuerpo de la niña.

— ¡¿Qué…?!—Itachi se quedó sin habla al ver que su sobrina ya no estaba. La venganza siempre estará recorriendo en la sangre Uchiha… Bueno, por algo es hija de Sasuke—. ¡Sarada! ¡Eso si es trampa!

Solo se escuchó las risas de una niña y las reclamaciones absurdas de un tío.

**.**

**.**


	4. Promesa

**N**aruto © **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

.

.

**M**i tío **I**tachi y **Y**o

.

.

**D**rabble **4**

**P**romesa

.

.

Solo se escuchó las voces de los pedidos que reclamaban los clientes en el bar, y se olía el desagradable humo que se desprendía del cigarrillo; Itachi observaba a su hermano más de lo normal; no es que no confiaba en él, no, él siempre confiará en Sasuke, pero esa decisión es un poco cruel e incluso para Sasuke.

— ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión Sasuke?—interrogó el Uchiha mayor demasiado inconforme con la decisión de su hermano menor, después tomó un tragó de sake y sintió un calor tranquilizante pasando en su garganta—. No me parece buena idea.

—Lo sé…—respondió Sasuke mirando su reflejo en aquel líquido alcohólico, después tomó una bocanada de aire—… Creo que si me quedara, si la viera crecer, la escuchara decir sus primeras palabras o ver sus primeros pasos, me haría demasiado feliz…—sonrió tristemente y se tomó en un solo trago el sake que le restaba—… Pero… Cuando sea una niña y me pregunta « ¿Cómo conociste a mamá? ¿Te enamoraste cuando la viste por primera vez?» o diga «Papá, eres el mejor ninja de Konoha. Papá es el mejor de todos, siempre ha amado la aldea y es por eso que arriesga su vida por la aldea.»… Yo no voy a saber responderle y no tendré el valor de mentirle.

—Sin embargo dejar a Sakura con Sarada, solas en este mundo, no es una excelente idea. Sarada apenas tiene 3 meses de nacimiento y Sakura necesita tu apoyo más que nunca.

—Tienes razón Itachi—luego observó a Itachi y mostró una sonrisa con signos de determinación—. Solo quiero remediar de mis errores, para poder estar ha lado de mi hija y de mi esposa y así, mi hija podrá estar orgullosa de mí.

—…—Itachi se quedó sin palabras, hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa determinación desde que quería superarlo cuando eran niños. Suspiró, solo le queda confiar en Sasuke—. Está bien Sasuke, si esta es tu decisión, yo lo acepto sin reclamar.

—Gracias hermano.

Y se quedaron en el bar toda la noche, Itachi no sabía cuándo iba regresar su hermano, dónde iba ir y qué planeaba hacer durante todo se tiempo que estará fuera de la aldea, sin embargo confía en él ciegamente; cuando amaneció, Sasuke le dio un beso en los labios de Sakura, luego le dio otro beso en la frente de su hija y miró a su hermano mayor por unos segundos y movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo. Sasuke respiró hondo, le dolía separarse de su familia pero era lo mejor para los cuatro y más para su pequeña Sarada.

Se despidió y se fue de la aldea.

Sakura está triste, otra vez se marcha Sasuke… Como siempre lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, está preocupada por su hija, Sasuke tardará mucho tiempo en volver y hay una enorme probabilidad que Sarada jamás conozca a su padre desde su infancia. Itachi le coloca su mano en el hombro derecho se su cuñada, le sonríe, bridándole la confianza y la esperanza que necesita Haruno.

«Hermano, por favor, cuida a Sakura y a Sarada»

—Claro que las protegeré. Es una promesa Sasuke, mi tonto hermano menor.

**.**

**.**


	5. Academia

**N**aruto © **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**.**

**.**

**M**i tio **I**tachi y **Y**o

**.**

**.**

**D**rabble **5**

**A**cademia

**.**

**.**

Ahí está, la entrada a la academia ninja, aquel lugar donde los niños decidirán ser ninjas para proteger a la aldea con su propia vida y honor junto con el Hokage, ahí darán sus propios pasos aprendiendo a utilizar su chakra y aplicarlos con sencillos jutsus para poder mejorar sus habilidades; y ahí, el camino de la primera Uchiha después de la tragedia de su clan surgirá. Sarada dio un paso atrás, estaba sumamente nerviosa, el lugar era totalmente desconocido para ella y dudaba que pudiera lograrlo.

Tragó duro, aun sin dar sus pasos de seguridad; pensó por un rato y recordó que el tonto de Boruto estaría ahí. ¡Estupendo! Ahora no solo tendrá que soportarlo cuando la señora Hinata, esposa del séptimo Hokage, visite a su mamá; si no también va tener que soportarlo todos los días y lo único que tiene esperanza es que no sea su compañero de equipo después de graduarse de la academia.

Suspira.

Este es el primer día de la academia y él no está.

Su padre no está, como estos últimos 6 años desde que ella nació y solo lo conoce por unas cuantas fotografías. Se pone triste, ella tenía la fe que su padre aparecería en este año y verla en su primer día de la academia… Pero no, solo tendrá que conformarse que su padre estará pensando en ella, por lo menos unos segundos.

Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Realmente es su padre? ¿O solo…? ¿Solo qué?

Entonces Sarada sacude la cabeza, eliminando esos pensamientos por un rato; luego ve a más niños entrando a la academia ninja… Ninja… ¿Es lo que realmente quiere? No lo sabía con exactitud, muchos dicen que ser ninja es lo más genial que les pudo pasar, ¿es cierta toda esa palabrería? Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ella apenas tenía 6 años pero no era tonta… Si ser ninja es tan asombroso como dicen, ¿cómo es que su padre no está aquí? Es estúpido… Ser ninja debe ser lo más tonto del mundo.

Entonces…

¿Por qué quiso ser ninja?

—Es tonto…—murmuró en este mundo infestado de ciegos—. Todo esto es tonto.

—Sarada, ¿qué pasa?—pregunto preocupada Sakura, mientras le recargaba su mano en el hombro derecho de su hija—. Estás muy pensativa, ya deberías entrar a la academia.

—Tú madre tiene la razón Sarada, si sigues por mucho tiempo parada aquí, llegarás tarde—sugirió sonriente una tercera voz, sorprendiendo a las integrantes Uchihas y más a Sarada.

— ¡Tío Itachi!—gritó emocionada la niña, el día podría ser mejor—. ¡Viniste!

— ¡Por supuesto Sarada, no podría dejar pasar este momento tan especial para ti!—aclaró, revolviéndole un poco los cabellos de su sobrina.

—Pensé que te habías ido a una misión hoy—dijo Sakura contenta al ver a Itachi, por lo menos, su hija no estaría de mal humor por ahora.

—En unos momentos me voy, pero quiero ver a mi linda sobrina es su primer día en la academia. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Nerviosa… Aunque me gustaría que papá estuviera conmigo—confesó con una combinación de tristeza y enojo, apretando sus puños para no hacer explotar todo el sentimiento.

Sakura e Itachi cruzaron sus miradas, Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse triste e Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro agotador. Ya van 6 años desde que su tonto hermano menor se fue de la aldea, de repente, junto el dedo índice con el medio, de acercó a su sobrina y le dio un golpecito en su frente. Sarada lo vio algo molesta, no le agradaba mucho que hiciera eso.

—Sarada, no te sientas mal porque tu papá no está aquí… Él siempre pensará en ti, esfuérzate para graduarte de la academia y demuéstrale a tu papá lo mucho que has logrado. Yo te aseguro que él estará muy orgulloso de ti.

La niña sonrió a las palabras de su tío, es cierto, su papá no estaba con ella pero eso no significa que no dará todo para demostrarle su papá lo mucho que ha cambiado. Tal vez ser ninja es tonto, sí, es tonto si no hay un propósito para hacerlo.

—Tienes razón tío, gracias—luego vio a unos cuantos niños entrar al lugar—. ¡Vamos mamá, tío! ¡Este día era shannaro!

**.**

**.**


	6. Gracias

**N**aruto © **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**.**

**.**

**M**i tio **I**tachi y **Y**o

**.**

**.**

**D**rabble **6**

**G**racias

**.**

**.**

Porque cuando se trata de promesas, hay que cumplir con esa promesa aunque arriesgues tu vida, porque aquella persona que te hizo prometer algo siempre tendrá confianza en ti y jamás te abandonará por el reto de su vida; además que te vuelves fuerte tanto físico como mental. Ese el motivo por el cual las personas hacen promesas, aquel que no llegue a cumplirlas, este mal lo seguirá persiguiendo por el resto de la eternidad y más por el grado de importancia que tiene esa promesa.

Itachi lo sabía bien, él sabía cómo cumplir promesas aunque haya tenido que sufrir graves consecuencias por cumplir esas promesas, no se arrepentía de nada pero tampoco fue agradable a llevar a cabo cumplir las promesas.

Pero esta vez… Estaría feliz cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su tonto hermano menor, Sasuke.

Sentía el líquido salir de su boca, el sabor a hierro molestaba su papilas gustativas, el dolor en su estómago empezaba a reducirse poco a poco y sus cortadas en la mano derecha se profundizaba al tratar de impedir que la katana le atravesara más su cuerpo. Los ojos del enemigo se veían aquel brillo de satisfacción al ver a Itachi mal herido y no podía dejar de sonreír, pensando en la gran probabilidad de matar al gran Itachi Uchiha; no podía dejarlo pasar, utilizaba toda su fuerza para acabarlo de una buena vez.

— ¡Tío! ¡No!—los gritos de desesperación surgieron y las lágrimas de Sarada aparecieron en sus suaves mejillas—. ¡Tío! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Sarada…—los murmullos de Itachi alcanzaron los oídos de la Uchiha y habló—… Lo siento por hacerte preocupar, estoy bien— y sonrió Itachi para dar tranquilidad a su sobrina.

Sin embargo Sarada no estaba tranquila, no entendía con exactitud la actitud de su tío. Sentía la gran culpa por ser tan débil, por no poder proteger a su familia; pero lo que no sabe Sarada es que es por una promesa, la promesa que le hizo Itachi a su hermano, la promesa de proteger a su mamá y a ella… Bueno, Itachi las protegería con o sin promesa, porque son su familia.

— ¡Ríndete Itachi Uchiha!—gritó el enemigo, con la determinación de matarlo de una buena vez—. ¡No podrás contra mí!

Itachi empieza a toser sangre, la herida es demasiado profunda pero aun así, Itachi es un hombre que siempre tiene un as bajo la manga y no será tan fácilmente asesinado por alguien tan patético. Aun así, Sarada no se quiere quedar con los brazos cruzados. ¡Ella una ninja! ¡Ella es una Uchiha! ¡Su deber es proteger a su familia! Deja a un lado las lágrimas, agarra con fuerza el mango de su kunai, se levanta del suelo y se dirige al ninja enemigo con una velocidad impresionante.

— ¡Aquí voy! ¡Shannaro!

— ¡Sarada! ¡No lo hagas!—grita desesperadamente Itachi, pero su sobrina no le hace caso.

— ¡Eres un…! ¡Shannaro! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

Y de ahí, Sarada no recuerda nada lo que pasó. Despierta con lentitud, se da cuenta con rapidez que se encuentra en el hospital de Konoha por la suavidad de la cama y una serie de dolores la rodea todo el cuerpo, intenta moverse del lugar pero alguien la detiene.

—No te muevas tanto Sarada, necesitas descansar…

Sarada mueve la cabeza en la dirección donde se escuchó la voz, era su tío Itachi, en la cama y en peor estado que ella.

—Tío, ¿estás bien?—para ella, esa pregunta es demasiado tonta pero no podía evitarla. Su tío se ve mal y todo por su culpa, por no ser fuerte, por no actuar como todo un Uchiha.

—Claro que sí Sarada, no te preocupes—le responde Itachi con una sonrisa tierna.

—Lo siento tío, si no fuera tan débil… Tú—murmura Sarada, apretando con fuerza los nudillos. La culpa la estaba comiendo viva.

—No Sarada, fue tu valentía que me salvó la vida—las palabras resonaron la habitación, Itachi sonríe más ante la expresión de su única sobrina… Era de esperarse—. Sin ti, ya no estaría aquí. Gracias Sarada, sí que eres fuerte… Muy fuerte.

—Tío…

Y ella no pudo evitar llorar, al igual que decir…

—Mi tío Itachi es el mejor de todos los tíos que hay en el mundo, ¡shannaro!

E itachi no pudo evitar reírse

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron esta pequeña historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

Denle un pequeño vistazo a mi pequeña cuenta que está en progreso de crecimiento.

Gracias y nos vemos.


	7. Hokage (Especial)

**N**aruto © **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**.**

**.**

**M**i tio **I**tachi y **Y**o

**.**

**.**

**D**rabble **E**special

**H**okage

**.**

**.**

Sintió sus manos sudar como nunca, el nerviosismo empezaba a dominar territorio al Uchiha y para la futura Hokage, eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Camina de un lado a otro en busca de tranquilidad que tanto le hace falta, pero por tanto que da vuelta no la encuentra; respira con tranquilidad y decidió dejar dar vueltas innecesarias.

Suspira, camina hacia el sofá y decide sentarse. De repente, alguien toca la puerta un par de veces, la Uchiha bufa de enojo al ya imaginarse las palabras de entusiasmo de sus padres; ella no le importa muchos esos detalles de ánimo, ha recibido demasiadas palabras de apoyo que ya sea aprendido algunos de ellos y eso la comienza hartar. Al principio pensó en no permitir la entrada a nadie, pero no podía ser grosera con esa persona y decidió solo decir que pasara, pero no abriría la puerta… Sarada estaba de buen humor.

—Adelante.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, Sarada se emociona al ver a su tío Itachi con su tierna sonrisa de siempre; Sarada se levanta con rapidez, sintiendo vergüenza al no abrirle la puerta a su único tío en el mundo y con la velocidad de un rayo, llegó hacia donde está su tío.

—Lo siento tío Itachi por ser muy grosera.

— ¿Grosera?—Itachi alzó la ceja para después expulsar unas cuantas carcajadas—. ¡Oh vamos Sarada! No te preocupes por eso, te conozco muy bien y sé que estás muy nerviosa mi querida sobrina.

Sarada se sonrojó.

—Y además—a continuación Itachi le colocó sus manos en los hombros de su sobrina y otra vez mostró su típica sonrisa tierna ante su única sobrina—, ya no quieres recibir más palabras de ánimo… Porque temes defraudar a todos, ¿no es así?

La Uchiha desvió la mirada, sus ojos demostraron con clareza los verdaderos sentimientos de miedo de la mujer; Itachi cerró los ojos por un tiempo al buscar la manera de tranquilizar a Sarada, él sabía de la gran responsabilidad que pronto llevaría Sarada y entiende el ambiente de presión que debe de cargar la kunoichi. Suspiró por un tiempo, pensó por unos segundos y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

— ¿Sabes algo Sarada? Ser un Hokage conlleva una gran responsabilidad, habrá cosas que no te agraden y creerás que ser Hokage es lo peor del mundo… Pero…—Sarada miró a su tío, Itachi juntó el dedo índice con el del medio y le dio un ligero golpecito en la frente de la futura Hokage—. Pase lo que pase, sin importar lo que la aldea diga, yo siempre te estaré apoyando. ¡Adelante Hokage-sama! ¡No dudes, porque ser Hokage es lo tuyo Sarada!

Las palabras de su tío la emocionaron, eliminado toda duda y eso puso contento a Itachi al ver que su plan funcionó.

— ¡Shannaro!—apretó los puños de emoción la futura Hokage—. ¡Lo haré tío! ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!

Sarada prometió proteger a todos y más a su familia.

**.**

**.**

Al fin y acabo, su tío Itachi es el mejor.

**.**

**.**


End file.
